Devotinal LOVE
by pnai
Summary: Someone is jealous of Sora. She just found out that Yamato likes her; she'd do anything to tear them apart. All of this has led her to come up with a mischievous plan.Will Sora have to break up with Yamato in order to save their relationship? Or will this
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
DIACLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Digimon.  
  
SUMMARY: Someone is jealous of Sora. She just found out that Yamato likes her; she'd do anything to tear them apart. All of this has led her to come up with a mischievous plan. Will Sora have to give up Yamato in order to save their relationship? Or will this certain someone trick Yamato into breaking up with Sora? Who is this person?  
  
**Chapter 1-Prologue**  
  
It was a Monday morning at Odaiba High, and Sora was running up the steps towards the door, her red hair was messy as well as her wrinkled green uniform, her eyes looked all groggy and she couldn't even lift up an eyelid. As Sora was hurrying to her locker, she took a quick glance at the clock. Oh great! Just five minutes before the bell's gonna ring. And I didn't even have time to fix my hair! Sora had spent all night trying to study for this huge test that she even forgot which class it was in.  
  
"Hey Sora!" a voice called out to her. Sora turned around, a boy with blue hair and brown glasses ran up to her, it was Yutaka, one of Yamato's band mates.  
  
"Hey Sora! Wait!" Yutaka called out again.  
  
"Oh, hi Yutaka!" Sora said as he approached her.  
  
"Hey Sora! So, did you study for Mr.Deushi's test?" Yutaka asked.  
  
Oh Yeah! So that's the class, Sora thought.  
  
"Yeah, sorta..." Sora stammered.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Yutaka said. Sora laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone else didn't study either," Yutaka said as they went to their first class. Everyone was outside of the classroom, obviously doing some last-minute studying.  
  
When they entered Mr. Deushi's classroom, it was empty. No one was inside, except for this one girl, her name was Jeanne, she was the smartest girl in their whole grade, and probably the smartest pupil in the whole school! She was always the first in class and, as usual, her green uniform was all neat and tidy with not a single spot of dust on it. Jeanne had brown hair tied up into a ponytail and had these thick black glasses. She sat up straight and was always bright in the morning; even through those boring lectures Mr. Deushi had always planned out for the whole period. As usual, she didn't seem to look nervous at all. Sora and Jeanne weren't really friends or anything but they do talk to each other a few times before, but that was just stuff about school, education, college, whatever, just not socially.  
  
"Jeanne doesn't seem to look nervous at all," Sora said as they sat down.  
  
"No surprise there, she doesn't even have to study at all," whispered Yutaka, who was sitting right next to Sora.  
  
"Uhh, I just wished that I was as smart as her," Sora moaned.  
  
"Yeah! She's got the brains too!"" Yutaka said as the bell rang.  
  
When the final bell rang again five minutes later, Mr. Deushi came into the room, looking very pleased with himself that his whole class was tired and grumpy.  
  
"As you all know, today we all have a test. Now everyone clear your desks and take out two pencils. And, I need someone to pass out the test to everyone," Mr. Deushi said.  
  
To one's surprise, Jeanne's hand shot up in the air as fast as anyone else had started to moan.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Ushiba," Mr. Deushi said," Make sure everyone gets one."

At lunch, Sora was sitting at the lunch table with a bunch of her friends. Sora wasn't feeling so good, she had just taken the most hardest test in her whole life, so far, she swore that most of the stuff on the test, Mr. Deushi didn't even teach them yet. She was so tired and quiet, and obviously, not wanting to be bothered. One of her best friends, Chiyo, who didn't have Mr. Deushi, lucky girl, was talking about the same old thing, boys, Sora didn't really pay much attention to her when she brought up the topic or subject everyday, but she tried. Today was no different, until she heard Chiyo say Yamato.  
  
Oh yeah! Sora just remembered, a few weeks ago, during Yamato's Christmas Concert, a Darktyrannomon and some Bakemon appeared out of nowhere and started attacking everyone. As Sora finally managed to get out of the large crowds pushing her back and forth with all of the people running to safety, a large piece of the auditorium building fell and was heading towards her. The large piece of building was about to smash her; she would have been dead by now, but one person stood in the way of ever letting anything happen to her, it was Yamato. He ran towards her and pushed her out of the way and they both fell onto the floor as the large piece of building hit the ground and shattered into small pieces. Sora turned around and saw that Yamato had his arm around her, protecting her; Yamato then took his arm off of her and apologized for touching her. But before Sora could say anything or even say a _thank you_to him, a Bakemon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and...  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Miya.  
  
"WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled back.  
  
The whole lunchroom fell silent, and everyone was staring at Sora as if she was crazy or something.  
  
"Heh heh! Please excuse Sora, she's feeling a little sick today," said Miyo, who was Miya's twin.  
  
"Sora?! Are you okay?! Or are you still worried about that test we took first period in Mr. Deushi's class today?" said another one of her friends named Nyoko.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's nothing! Really, I'm fine! I just need to go outside now to get some... uhhh, fresh air!" Sora said.  
  
"Great! I'll come with you!" said Miyo.  
  
"No! I mean, no it's okay, I just need to be alone now, that's all," Sora said.  
  
"Well, alright then, you're coming back right?" Chiyo said.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! I think so, I'll see you guys later," Sora said.  
  
"Alright, bye Sora!"  
  
"Bye everyone!" Sora shouted.  
  
As Sora walked out of the lunchroom, someone saw her go outside and decided to follow her. The girl too, was in love with Yamato, as is every other girl in the whole school, she was obsessed with him, like a stalker. This girl could tell that Sora liked him more in a different way to the looks of it, Sora didn't scream at the mentions of his name nor did she treat him any different than any of the other guys, she was different and she stands out from all of the other girls. She decided to follow Sora outside, sneaking up behind her.  
  
MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could I be so selfish and stubborn and stupid???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Of course Yamato and I did talk to each other a few times after the incident, but I never said _thank you_ to him and never showed my true feelings for him. Now he's gonna think that I'm some kind of an ungrateful brat, Sora thought. As Sora walked outside of the building, she was looking for someone in particular and found him on top of a little grass hill with a tree in the middle of it with a bunch of friends; she walked up to the group of guys to find who else? Yutaka.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh, Yutaka? Can I talk to you... for a minute?" Sora asked, "alone?"  
  
"Sure! Where shall we goooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yutaka started but was pulled away from his group as Sora was grabbing his arm and dragging him to the back of the school building as she saw Yamato coming out of the school building and walking up to them.  
  
CLIFFHANGER?: So, what's Sora gonna tell Yutaka? What will Yamato think of this? Will Sora be able to tell her true feelings to Yamato? And who and what's the girl up to right now?  
  
Pls, Review! 


	2. Jealousy

Here's Chapter two! And Matt will definitely be in it!  
  
A/N: And yes Blondie121147, I did already write this fic, but I've decided to re-write it a little, to make it better. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if I confused you...  
  
DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: And, I do not own Digimon. Oh, and the names of their friends, I did not make up, I got them all off of a website, although I don't know if anyone does or does not own them.  
  
**Chapter 2-Jealousy**  
  
As Sora was practically dragging Yutaka towards the back of the school building, Yamato had just reached up to his friends on the top of the little hill with a big tree on the top of it.  
  
"Hey Eli! Why's Sora dragging Yutaka towards the back of the building????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamato practically shouted.  
  
"Calm down Matt! She just wanted to talk to him... for a minute," said Eli, "alone."  
  
"I think she wants to do more than that!" laughed Jaime.  
  
Yamato got so angry at what Jaime had just said that he practically yelled out loud, "SHUT-UP HAIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole schoolyard went silent.  
  
"Don't worry everyone! Matt's feeling a little down today! He'll be alright!" Eli yelled, obviously not to attract a crowd of females wanting to know what was wrong with 'their' Mattie.  
  
"Ignore him Matt," said Eli, Jaime was still laughing at him.  
  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said Yamato.  
  
"Don't worry Matt! We'll tell you what Yutaka tells us when he's done talking with Sora!" yelled Jaime, but Yamato had already left.  
  
Meanwhile someone had just snuck into the bush and was hiding there, listening to Sora's and Yutaka's conversation.  
  
"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!! Sora! Why'd you drag me all the way over here?" Yutaka said as he was being pulled towards the back of the school building.  
  
"Sorry Yutaka, I just needed you so badly..." said Sora.  
  
"Sure! No problem! So, what did you wanna talk about?" asked Yutaka  
  
"Well, ... it's about Yamato," Sora started.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Yutaka said as he tried to turn away.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Yutaka! Where are you going?!" Sora yelled. "Uhh, away..." Yutaka said.  
  
"May I ask you why?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say that every single girl who always seems to want to talk to me, alone, about Matt, well, I don't know let's just say they want to, uhh... touch him?" Yutaka said nervously.  
  
"Umm, I don't know what you just said though but no, I don't want to touch him..." Sora said rather confused.  
  
"Ohh! Alright then! So, what do you want to talk about Matt?" Yutaka asked.  
  
"Well, how's he been doing lately?" asked Sora.  
  
"Ehh, he's alright. I mean well, after our Christmas Concert, he was really mad at something called a Dark-Tyran-mon thingy and a Bake-mon thingy, but other than that he's doing fine, why?" said Yutaka.  
  
"Ohh! No reason, just wondering that's all," said Sora.  
  
"Oh, okay then," Yutaka said.  
  
"Oh, and Yutaka," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah?" Yutaka said.  
  
"Could you ummm, do me a big favor?" asked Sora.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" asked Yutaka.  
  
"Ummm, could you like not tell anyone about this little conversation we just had, especially to any of your friends, particularly to Yamato," Sora asked.  
  
"Sure! Don't worry about it! You can trust me!" said Yutaka.  
  
"Thank you Yutaka, I knew I could trust you with this," said Sora.  
  
"No problem! Anytime! Although, I didn't really do anything," Yutaka said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you did," said Sora, and with that Sora hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
  
Lucky for them, Yamato had just come out of the bathroom and saw the whole thing. Yamato's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging to the ground. He looked at amazed shock of what he had just seen; Sora had just kissed one of his best friends! He dared to look at them again and he saw that Sora was smiling and that YUTAKA was blushing, like a red rose. After that, Sora left and went back inside of the school building to her friends and Yutaka went back over to the group. Yamato never got jealous of his friends over anything but this was unbelievable! And all this time Yamato had thought that they were just and only friends! _How could I have not seen this coming?!_ thought Yamato. All of this was confusing for him, he tried to think straight but couldn't. Luckily, his thoughts were ruined when he heard someone calling out his name.  
  
"Hey Matt!" it was his best friend, Tai. _Great, what does he want now?_ thought Yamato.  
  
"Hey Matt! Wait!" Tai yelled again.  
  
Yamato turned around, he did not want to face Tai now, not like this, and he started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Matt! Why are you hiding?!" yelled Tai.  
  
"What?! Ohh! Sorry Tai! Guess I didn't hear you!" Yamato lied; he didn't want to talk to anyone right now after what had happened.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?! Are you feeling okay?!" asked Tai, "You look like you wanna cry or something." Tai could tell by the way Yamato was rubbing his eyes, which were turning a little red.  
  
"No, it's not that, I just got a bad grade on my test" Yamato lied.  
  
"Really? Oh, that sucks! What's your dad gonna do? Take your guitar away if you get another C? What class?" said Tai.  
  
"Can't remember. So, what do you want to talk about?" Yamato asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you know about Nikki and me right?" started Tai.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Yamato replied.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knew about it. Anyways, we've been together for like almost a year now and I don't know what to give her, do you have any ideas?" asked Tai hopefully.  
  
"Hold on to her! Never let her go! Don't let her go for or fall in LOVE with another guy! Especially if he's a back stabbing little bastard who happens to be your best friend!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Matt! If you felt that way about Nikki! Then why didn't you tell me?! I mean we're best friends! Remember five years ago when we were battling Piedmon and when I needed you the most, you managed to show up just in time to save my ass! We told each other how much our friendship meant to each other and that how nothing can ever change that! And we can't ruin our friendship over some dumb girl! That's just stupid!" Tai said.  
  
"Sure, whatever Tai, but I wasn't talking about you," Yamato replied.  
  
"Ohh," Tai said rather embarrassed, "Ohh kay, well, I made a point there, anyways, let's get back to the guys," Tai added.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," Yamato replied.  
  
"Okay! But hurry up! Jaime's gonna eat a whole case of red-hot chili peppers! I even got a case of water here with me!" Tai said. Yamato had just noticed what Tai was holding. _And I thought that he was gonna give those to Nikki! _Yamato thought.  
  
Yamato turned around to make sure that no one was looking and headed off to the back of the school building where he saw that kiss. He leaned against the bush and thought to himself for a few minutes. He had no idea why he went there in the first place, and seeing how much his friends were having so much fun, he still didn't want to leave the bushes, but later he got up and left, he couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, someone, who wasn't near being seen, hiding in the bush, was getting the hint that he liked Sora. She could tell by the look on his face was sadness and she was in silence and surprised, this has all happened so suddenly that she wasn't even ready for it. How could she not have Yamato, she was president of the Yamato "Matt" Ishida Fan Club after all! She needed to do some work on this before it was too late.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I introduced Eli, Jaime and Tai, they'll be around.  
  
CLIFFHANGER?: Will Sora be able to tell Yamato her true feelings for him? Will Yamato tell her his feelings for her before its too late? Again, who and what is this girl up to now?  
  
Please, Review! 


End file.
